blrptechshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Narian Crevan
''thumb|50px|left"Your world is but one of millions, billions if fact, that I have seen destroyed. Destroyed by me." ''- Narian Crevan ''"I would take any chance to blast that ruthless canine! I am tired of being under HIS command!" - ''Gordymad Narian Crevan is the leader of the mech, previouly, he was an ecologist, and great pilot who was turned into a machine by the mech. He also was injected with the mineral Carpenite or 'Chaos of Heart'. This mineral permanently changed the thought pattern of Narian. Making he insane and unstable. To counter this effect, the Mech had put implants into him to keep the Carpenite from destroying his organic organs. He may look normal (Sort of) on the outside, but his internal structure was heavily modifed, reaplaceing most of his organs with biomechanical organs cabable of great stress and damage. Appearance Narian Crevan is know for his 'extreme' cybornetics and weaponized limbs and even organs. His left arm was replaced with a large crab-like claw, with an extenable plasma gun at it's center. Narian is also known for his 'heart'. This mechanism is more truely, a power core. It powers his suit and organs, however it has to have constant contact with air for cooling. This also means Narian cannot be underwater, or in a vacuum. Because of all these cybornetics and organs, Crevan's speech is slured and steely. He installed a voice chip in himself, so he can talk, though his natrual voice as well as his voicechip gives his a 'double pitch' voice. Example of his speech; thumb|left|318px﻿ ﻿ History Membership in the fleet of sciences Narian was a prime ecologist in MitFoS, he was responcible for the discovery of the Blank Mangler, as well as the Mech. His discovery of the Mech, when it was led by Mercoater, the (self-proclaimed) rular of the cosmos. After relaying his discoveries to Tayya, he made contact with the mech. Here is the recorded conversasion: ???: HALT! You are regarded as organic, thus you are invalid. Delete is nessesary execute code 999INTRUDER Narian: I have come in peace. I only wish to know about your race. ???: You have no right to know about us, you live now because we allow it. Your intolerance of our rane has earned you your death. Narian: Fine. My ship is untracable to your primative scanners. ???: Your head will look good next to my throne. Narian: Farewell. I hope you rot in your throne! ???: Not possible. We are not like you. We are resistant to decay. Narian: Wait, are you... A machine? ???: Yes. Intruder now realize how vunerable he is? Narian: I know you. You were built by, two mad scientists. ???: sha-ha-ha! Not mad, just eccentric. Narian: Gordymad! ???: You will die for your infedelity to Mercoater! Membership in Black Lightning arial defense Narian was, for a very short time, in BLAD. His fighter, 'DeltaThunder' was armed with only an EMP gerorater. This was because he earned his place as an interceptor. This job is mainly about going in front of the vessel, and sending off a harmless EMP shockwave. This way, it's pilot can be fined and disarmed. At this stage in time BLAD was only a very small squad of backwash pilots and ships, only meant to handle very small jobs. Before Narian, the only pilot in the squad was Volt Janeri, whom he'd litterally run into before, when a rare conlision with he and Volt's ship brought them to the Barconian Rainforest floor. After they were rescued, Volt requested Narian to join BLAD. So, Narian did. The Turning Narian was on a self aquired mission to destroy the mech, thinking that they were only a small over estimated empire. During this event, he was shot down (should have start this mission after a little longer than a week in BLAD) and captured by the Mech. As torture, they turned him into a weapon by preformi ng grusom surgeries on him while he was still awake. These surgeries implanted many internal components, helping keep him alive whilst they injected him with nanites and carpenite. After this, Narian was now mostly a machine, being able to lift more than 2000 lb, see in pitch black as well as jump over a building with his implanted jetpack. He also has one other ability; He can control a massive superweapon with his mind. This, on the Mech's part, was a bad idea. Narian, as soon as he was realeased, set off and destroy Mercoater and took over the Mech by force. He, for reasons unknown, wants to destroy the Tayyain empire, along with all races in the cosmos. After many years, Narian wiped out a planet dubbed Earth, by scripts. He is known al around the quaking planet. The planet is now in turnoil. Controlled by the mech, mined of it's resources... Doomed.